


Przyszłość dobra, przyszłość zła

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [52]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Gen, Jak zniszczyć dzieciństwo, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sny Sary nigdy nie są przyjemne...Tekst na temat 53 (przyszłość) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Maraton Fandomowy 2017: tydzień 3.





	Przyszłość dobra, przyszłość zła

Sny Sary od zawsze przepełniała nienawiść, przemoc i różne najokropniejsze rzeczy. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie śniła o czymś przyjemnym. Nic dziwnego, że tak często budziła się z krzykiem.

Zawsze wtedy u jej boku pojawiała się Kara, próbując swoją obecnością odgonić koszmary.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — pytała, a Sara częściej niż rzadziej kręciła głową, cicho chlipiąc. — A posłuchać o moich snach?

I wtedy mówiła o ich nienarodzonym jeszcze braciszku, o lekach na nowotwory, tanich lotach w kosmos, uśmiechu dzieci… A Sara trzymała się jej mocno, próbując zapomnieć, kiedy skończy się pitna woda na świecie i kiedy umrze jej ukochana bliźniaczka.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
